


Screw the Protocol

by nudity



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Smut, and do the dirty, and the maknae line stay home, b.a.p go out, implied daejae, it's all a mess lol, the oldest four go out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-02-22 11:58:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2506964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nudity/pseuds/nudity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's quite a surprise that no one seems to have figured out what's been going on between the maknae line.</p><p>But it's also a burden because the rest of the group's ignorance results in the interruption of their alone time.</p><p>Not tonight, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Screw the Protocol

There’s no rush getting the older members to leave the dorm and go out. Quite honestly Jong Up is the most patient person of them all, which is why he’s so quiet when the second oldest suddenly decides he wants to hit the town for a few hours. The one thing he seems to forget (or maybe not) is to mention that he secretly prefers going with a party of four rather than six. He wanted to go out  _without_  the maknae line.

Jong Up wants to laugh because it’s so obvious, his intentions, but he shuts his mouth and allows things to play out as they’re supposed to. One wrong slip, one convincing, and the rest of the team would end up staying. Lord knows he didn’t want that. No, not at all.

A quick skirmish occurs between the middle boys as they shower and change, but they’re fussing at each other for some unidentified reason. Being that Jong Up is naturally a very quiet and observant person upon being placed into a group of people, he believes this particular squabble has everything to do with nothing and thus deems their conversation playful and joking. It’s agreeable amongst every other member, however, that there is definitely something going on behind closed doors. The tension between the two is too high for nothing to be going on anyway.

As for the older two—the parents—they dress quickly and in silence. They obviously didn’t want to waste time, and neither does Jong Up. But they don’t know this, of course. His silent, clueless puppy-face was working as usual.

During the time they were getting ready to leave, he and the maknae lay flat on the floor clicking away at the video game controllers. It’s when the adults gather behind them, as per the leader’s orders, the game is paused—but only for a moment.

The two teenagers sit up, glancing to each other at the same time as they spin around. Jong Up sees impatience in Junhong’s eyes, sees that he wants the adults gone immediately—fully acknowledges the  _want_  in his lusty, dark orbs. He smiles lightly, knowing the feeling personally but choosing to ignore it for the most part. They’d been planning up to this moment for days it seemed, practicing even—to a certain extent. Seeing as they were just teenagers,  _hormonal_  teenagers, it was natural for Junhong’s desire to get the best of him.

But he would just have to wait for just a moment. Just one moment, while Jong Up ushers them out of the house in that puppy-like manner, claiming that they’ll be okay alone. Assuring them that nothing will go wrong, but fully knowing what they are about to do within the next ten minutes is going against everything they believed. Everything they were taught as boys. Everything that was  _right_.

Jong Up knows the risks they’re taking. He’s gone through this plenty of times with his boyfriend, discussing the possible results of their actions being found out and how it much their situation differentiated from protocol—from what they were told to do when they got old enough. Screw protocol, Junhong snapped quietly to him when all the other members were asleep, but not at him of course. He just wanted sex already, he said. He wanted their relationship to rise to a different level.

The dancer watches expectantly as they file out of their cramped dorm, one by one. And then, the door shuts quietly because it’s a little late out, and adults are finally gone.

Silence fills the room, save for that tiny sliver of background music courtesy to the paused video game. The brunet doesn’t have to listen hard to hear the anxious, ragged breaths of his soon-to-be-lover. He turns around and faces Junhong, finally deciding to let the anxiety come rushing to him.

It’s finally time.

 

 

*

 

 

The trek to the bedroom is a messy one that’s filled with sloppy kisses, grabby hands, and delicious grunts and moans. The boys stumble past the threshold leading to their cluttered bedroom, clumsily stepping on majority of the objects scattered on the carpet.

Jong Up flattens himself against the younger, immediately diving for the bottom bunk. Eager fingers roam around Junhong’s clothed body, spreading like fire on dry grass and trying desperately to feel more. Below him the blond is breathing into his ear, slowly beginning to wrap his legs round the dancer’s hips.

Junhong is trembling heavily, shaking even as Jong Up reassures him that everything is okay. He himself is equally as nervous as the younger, but he doesn’t want to show it too much. So Jong Up carries on carrying on, leaving Junhong’s lips and trailing kisses down his jaw line instead. They’ve been practicing this part of the act for weeks, whenever they could—so now it almost feels natural when the older swoops down and presses his pouty lips against the flesh covering Junhong’s neck and shoulder.

Milky white fingers weave through his brown locks as he’s occupied, and Junhong drawls out a stuttering whimper. Almost instinctively his hips buck up, leaving Jong Up no choice but to grind down and meet them. A curse meanders out of Jong Up’s mouth, the first verbalized moan of many, and soon Junhong replies with a satisfied mewl.

The younger’s hands untangle themselves from Jong Up’s hair, smoothing all the way down his back and feeling the thick muscles as he reaches lower and lower. He jumps, squeaks, upon feeling teeth sink into his skin, nibbling on specific points on his shoulder. A soft chuckle erupts from Jong Up’s throat as he rolls the skin between his teeth, finally bringing his lips into contact and sucking.

Junhong’s fingers cautiously curl underneath the fabric of Jong Up’s wife beater, and for the first time in days he can finally feel the older boy’s body again. He shudders against the soft touch of Junhong’s hands as they carefully creep up his back, and he decides he just can’t take the pace anymore.

Jong Up sit up, straddling the younger’s hips. Junhong knows from prior experience what the other is about to do, and he intends on helping. Lifting up he presses his lips to Jong Up’s, melding them together and allowing his fingers to guide the tight shirt up his body. Jong Up shifts slightly, earning a soft groan from Junhong because he’s starting to feel the arousal take effect.

They break apart for a moment, just so Jong Up can get the shirt over his head, but a second later it’s lost amongst the clutter on the floor. Junhong does the same, removing his shirt to toss it, and soon his back is on the bed again.

The dancer exhales heavily as their lips connect, but his hands crawl down busily. They trail down his side and slightly arched back, simply admiring the entire plane of naked flesh that is the maknae’s body. The other’s digits do the same, eagerly sliding up his back, following the natural incline as he moved further up.

Despite the eagerness to get the train rolling, Jong Up wants to keep the pace a bit slow. He likes to savor the way Junhong’s lips taste against his, and the way he responds when his fingers graze his skin.

But he knows the maknae’s getting more impatient by the way he tugs at the hem of his shorts, and soon decides to cut to the chase. He leaves Junhong’s lips once more, skipping all the way to his collar bone and trailing soft, passionate kisses to his chest.

The maknae shivers when he feels lips getting closer to his nipples, but he can’t help the fact that they’re hardening by the seconds. Jong Up notices this, immediately thinking to tend to them. His lips cover the ripening nipple, closing his lips around them and sucking gently.

Junhong jolts upon feeling the twinge of pain associated with Jong Up’s lips, but it doesn’t last very long since he wanted to continue further down. The older boy leaves his chest alone after torturing the other nipple, fixing his mind on other parts of his body. He decides that with Junhong, there is much to be explored. In fact, there’s more than six feet of creamy white flesh just waiting for him. As he descends lower and lower, Jong Up can feel something pressing against his chest. He glances up at Junhong, who’s labored breathing is only partial evidence of his arousal. His cheeks are pink and most likely warm from all the pleasure, even when his partner hasn’t done anything yet.

“Please, Jong Up,” he mewls. His body is aching with apprehension and want and  _need_. He needs to feel Jong Up inside of him, for the first time. He’s been wanting this ever since their first kiss. Now that he’s so close to getting it, he can’t wait any more.

Junhong’s body betrays his sense of patience as Jong Up lowers onto him, and before he knows it—he’s getting even harder. Jong Up can feel his manhood throbbing underneath the soft fabric of Junhong’s sweatpants, and he knows he’s getting hard himself. He wants to just be rid of the clothes, since they’re the only things getting in the way.

Jong Up lifts from Junhong’s body, eyes half-open with lust. Junhong watches him eagerly before proceeding to lead the other’s lips to his own. At first the kiss is chaste and innocent, just as they had been before the others left the dorm, but then it’s the maknae who deepens it. His lips slide apart, making room for Jong Up’s tongue as it slithers past in search of his.

Once the muscles come into contact, the slow, passionate dance begins inside Junhong’s mouth. Jong Up watches as the boy’s eyes roll back and he whines. He shifts his hips downward, only to be met with equal force from the younger. They grind against each other, kissing simultaneously, even so as Junhong’s hands are pinned above his head.

Jong Up, rolling his hips against the sharp contour of Junhong’s pelvis, flattens his soft hands against the boy’s skin. He slides his way down the boy’s naked upper half, palming his chest and genuinely enjoying the look of pleasure on the boy’s face. His hands spread to continue traveling down his sides, until finally they come into contact with his pants.

It’s obvious how much he wants them off by the way the pants are quickly guided from his legs, almost ripped off of his skinny body. Jong Up breaks away from Junhong’s now swollen lips, only to gaze down in awe at the sight long legs. His eyes run up and down the boy’s thighs, slowly taking the definition of his muscles, the paleness of his skin, and even the erection so prominent underneath the thin cloth of his undergarments.

Junhong’s ragged breaths hitch almost instantly as Jong Up runs his curious hands down his thighs. He bites his lips, eyes darting to Junhong’s face once he’s done admiring the boy’s legs. The boy’s lips suspend ajar, swollen due to the pressure, bruised from the presence of Jong Up’s. He’s shaking even harder now, but the older knows it’s not because he’s scared anymore. It’s because he wants this.

Evidently his erection twitches underneath his only cover, but Jong Up is a little hesitant because he’s never seen Junhong up close and naked. His constricting underwear is the only thing prohibiting him from going forth. Junhong whines the other’s name loudly; making certain Jong Up knows how much he wants to be relieved.

“Touch me,” the maknae whispers huskily, his voice growing rough with lust. He reaches for Jong Up’s hand and guides it to his groin. Jong Up swallows hard, but palms his clothed member nonetheless, earning a throaty groan from the younger. His back arches from the bed, just slightly. A whimper slips at the sight of Junhong as he strokes. He looks beautiful while making those faces and singing to him with moans.

Junhong inhales a sharp breath once he feels his underwear being fiddling with. He looks down, panting, and watches Jong Up slide them off his hips. There’s shifting, followed by a nervous groan when the older’s hand accidentally collides with the head of his erection, and finally the cool air pierces his sensitive skin.

His face immediately flushes to display his embarrassment, because Jong Up is just staring down with his mouth agape. Junhong covers his face to hide the fact that he’s nervous again, but there a small chuckle on Jong Up’s part. His hands are ripped away seconds after, being intertwined with Jong Up’s. Next thing he knows, all Junhong can see is Jong Up because his lips are being overtaken again and it’s honestly sending his mind into overdrive. At first it’s the self-conscious  _i’m naked naked naked_  thoughts running through his mind, because it is true that he  _is_  completely naked underneath Jong Up and it makes him feel extremely insecure.

He watches as Jong Up’s hands slither up to his face. The older cups his cheeks, muttering in between soft kisses how gorgeous Junhong really is, almost as though he  _knows_ the maknae’s mind is ill at ease. “Beautiful,” he hears the other whisper as their lips connect and disconnect. With one glances staring deep into his eyes, Junhong knows all of his words are unadulterated and true.

His voice is grating the second time he begs for Jong Up’s hand, but this time Junhong forces his hips up in desperate attempts to create some type of abrasion—some type of heat—between them. The older can feel the head of Junhong’s member gently brushing against his pelvic bone, sliding and moving against his low-riding shorts. Despite his calm resolve, Jong Up can’t help but blush at the heat being created as they roll their hips in sync.

He leans forward and swoops for Junhong’s collar bone, grinding his hips slow and hard. It elicits a delicious moan from Junhong, who in turn manages to make Jong Up’s lips vibrate against his skin with a low purr. Jong Up hoists himself up on his forearm, making certain that he won’t slip and land completely on him.

His hands manage to creep between their torsos, slowly making its way down until his fingers are teasing the head of his cock. Junhong’s body visibly quivers upon feeling fingers grazing at his arousal. The  _i'm naked naked naked_ thoughts fly straight out of the window as the hand takes more of his cock into its grasp. Junhong’s next whimper is far louder than the others because  _finally_ damn it, he’s receiving some type of stimulating assistance.

Jong Up chuckles against the boy’s pectorals and gives the crown an experimental rub. When Junhong sighs loudly, the dancer takes it as a sign that he can continue. This time, instead of just covering the head—he strokes the entire shaft, his fingers trailing down the sides and squeezing at the base. The maknae gives a slight jump, but smiles in satisfaction nonetheless.

Junhong can’t say much, though, because Jong Up speeds up his jerking motions seconds later—leaving him a gasping, writhing mess below. His grunts and whines are cut off by one another because, damn, it just feels  _too_ good to express anything but incoherency.

All the while, Jong Up encourages these scrambled, illogical responses—even adding some of his own curses and grunts to the jumble—because Junhong’s voice is so sexy and he can’t help but get extremely turned on. His strokes become erratic, unsynchronized, almost offbeat as he jerks the younger off to pre-orgasm state.

But just as quickly as he started, the older dancer stops in his actions. Right before he lets Junhong feel the so-called immense pleasure, he pulls away.  _Not just yet_.

Still Jong Up, the calmer of the two, can’t even take it anymore. He’s so hard he feels like spontaneously combusting right then and there. He pulls back, sitting upright on his knees and undoing the tie on his shorts. Junhong rises from the messy sheets as well, immediately using his height to his advantage. Once they’re at least eye-level, Junhong’s lips are on his neck.

As his lips are occupied with bringing hickeys to his neck, Junhong’s hands shoot up to palm the older’s thick muscles. The maknae almost feels jealous of Jong Up as his hands run over his arms and pectoral muscles, though he knows his main desire it to feel his flat stomach.

Over the weeks he’s learn that Jong Up likes to be touched there, but Junhong takes his time and slowly teases his way down to his abdomen. He uses his cautious fingers to probe Jong Up’s abs. The older boy shivers, letting a gasp slip from his mouth.

All thoughts of removing his pants are instantaneously lost as soon as Junhong’s lips decide to travel further down in addition to his hands. Jong Up knows exactly where those pouty pink things aim to go, which is where he’d previously targeted before Junhong decided to get daring—but the thought of them wrapped firmly around his cock had him twitching like mad down south.

He lets more groans lip once he feels the moisture of the younger’s tongue as it slide down his abdomen, absently jerking his hips forward in attempt to get him moving faster. Junhong’s breath is warm, almost comforting, against his skin, but it grows even hotter as he licks his way across his abs and down his groin. The rapper’s hands, as daring as they’d grown in the past half-hour, grow even bolder upon reaching the fold of undone shorts.

Junhong looks up with wicked eyes and a devilish smirk, but this side of the maknae Jong Up has witnessed before. Just as his tongue reaches the fabric of the older’s shorts, he looks up and slides both these  _and_ his underwear down. Jong Up inhales sharply when he feels cold air pierces his erect cock, but what’s more of a surprise to him is not the cold air against his skin; but in fact the hungry look Junhong has in his eyes once they find their way up to his manhood.

Junhong gulps slightly, allowing the weight of his body to fall on his hands, which currently hold him up. The older boy gives him a reassuring ruffle of the hair, after which the maknae inhales and leans forward into Jong Up’s lap. His arousal twitches directly in front of his face, which Junhong takes as his cue to take it in.

He does, sliding the head Jong Up’s hard cock into his mouth. Since it  _is_  his first time doing something like this, he wants to take his time, to grasp the situation at hand. Well,  _mouth_ , really.

Jong Up’s is thick, very thick indeed. But thankfully it isn’t fifty feet long like he’s seen before in some of the videos his hyungs watch, so getting the rest of it in his mouth proves to be quite easy. Jong Up releases a shaky breath once the boy’s mouth has fully engulfed him. He adjusts slightly because even though the feeling of Junhong’s lips wrapped around him is  _amazing_ , this is also his first time receiving this type of pleasure and he only knows what’s going to happen not the feeling associated with it.

After a moment Junhong starts off experimentally giving long, hard sucks—which in turn sends pleasure jolting up Jong Up’s spine. But as time passes, he grows accustomed to something large and cylindrical in his mouth, and begins to bob his head up down in the dancer’s lap.

Jong Up, meanwhile, leans back on his hands but his eyes are still glued to Junhong, who’s gently moving up on down on his arousal. Just watching him going down like that is a major turn-on, which sends waves of bliss straight to the nerves underneath the skin of his cock. He grunts, listening to the squelching noises coming from his boyfriend as he dipped his head down and sucked hard.

Just when he thinks things can’t get better, Junhong resorts to licking up the sides of his shaft. He breathes hard against the hardening base, dipping even lower to tickle his balls. All the while, tiny self-satisfied moans can be heard from below. That means he’s enjoying sucking him off as much as Jong Up enjoys watching. Speaking of watching, a loud grunt escapes past the older’s parted lips once he feels the younger kiss his way back up the shaft and take it into his mouth again.

It’s amazing to Jong Up, how quickly Junhong learns what to do—and how quickly he begins to improvise. If he had more experience, he would say Junhong is a pro at giving head. But just saying that the pleasure is intense was enough to give him five stars.

Jong Up’s hand weaves through his messy locks of hair, encouraging Junhong to take in more by pushing his head down further. Junhong complies obediently, spending more time at the base of his groin and taking longer strides. All he hears as he sucks is his name being constantly repeated, getting raspier and deeper with each turn.

Confidently, he replies to Jong Up’s gasps and groans, coming off Jong Up with a loud pop and spitting out dirty responses like rapid machine gun bullets. He’s unsure of if he’s right, but a part of him can tell the dancer’s nearing his edge. Jong Up suddenly takes matters into his own hands, jerking his hips up quickly to meet with his lips and practically fucking his mouth with one hand on his head.

Junhong closing his eyes, continuing to let Jong Up go to town, and instead focuses on pleasuring himself. As he moans onto Jong Up’s cock, one of his hands grasp his own leaking cock and jerking himself off.

The older dancer groans, deciding it best to wait for the right moment to release, and pulls out of Junhong’s mouth. The maknae looks up at him and slows down with the stroking. Junhong inhales sharply when he feels the other’s mouth on his again.

Before he knows it, the rapper is splayed out on his back, legs spread to accommodate Jong Up’s form. The dancer kisses him quickly before leaning over and pulling out a drawer. The maknae watches as he pulls out a familiar box of condoms and a bottle of what appeared to be lotion. Only it wasn’t.

Jong Up watches Junhong as he tries to regain some composure, but he’s cracking by the seconds. His body is really starting to give into itself, starting to crave the unknown. He wants to be inside of Junhong now. Eagerly he tears the box open, pulling out a silver packet and tossing the box elsewhere.

With a somewhat anxious glance to Junhong, he tears the packet open and lets the condom flop from inside. It lands inches away from never-ending erection, but before he can grab it, Junhong does. The younger sits up once more, adjusting the condom so that it rolls on without much difficulty.

Once the condom is successfully placed and well lubricated, the two virgins glance to each other with wide, innocent eyes.

This is it. This is the moment they’ve been waiting for, when everything’s decided. The moment they’ve talked about during the dead hours of night, when no one was awake (or so they’ve hoped).

All the confidence gained is fading away by the seconds, because this is the point at which neither Jong Up was just as nervous as Junhong. He’s never  _entered_ something  _in that way_ a day in his life, yet he trusts his boyfriend with his something so sacred virginity. The same applied to himself and Junhong’s safety. Sure, they had all the right items and were  _physically_ ready for this.

But there was always that nagging thought in the back of their minds, instilling fear into their brains and making them begin to reconsider their actions.

“Junhong,” Jong Up begins but doesn’t finish because the ladder boy answers with the same question in mind.

“Yes…” he replies quickly, but trails in silence. Right now all he can do is wonder if Jong Up will back out at the last minute, but a part of him hopes he doesn’t. “I’m ready,” he repeats himself to reassure his older boyfriend. That’s how he had to look at this. For the past few weeks he’d been dreaming up to this point, desiring to go a step higher with Jong Up—because he quite honestly believes they’re capable and ready for such a task.

Jong Up’s head disagrees with Junhong, saying that they should wait a little longer—but his gut is telling him to go with it because he knows he won’t get another chance like this for a while. He goes with his gut, of course, because he’s been saying the same as Junhong and now isn’t the time to back down. His eyes land on Junhong’s and the instant he nods—the train is rolling again. Jong Up plants himself on top of the maknae.  Not once do their lips rest or break apart after that moment, but instead they only meld more.

One of his hands takes Junhong by the hip, the other by the thigh. He scoots forward, pressing the head of his member to Junhong’s entrance. With one final careful glance, he slowly guides himself forward into his boyfriend.

A shriek erupts on Junhong’s part, but Jong Up isn’t even a quarter inside. It doesn’t really matter—he pulls out immediately, afraid that he’s seriously injured his boyfriend. Junhong blushes, his eyelids screwed shut, and gasps for air as the pain of penetration gradually subsides. Even though he’s nervous, there remains a tiny sliver of excitement. He uses that excitement, persuading Jong Up to try again.

Junhong braces himself for the pain, clawing at whatever he can and holding fast. Jong Up watches as his face scrunches up when he enters against. It’s quite honestly a slow, painful process that the younger is swiftly growing accustomed to. An everlasting hiss slithers past his lips, while Jong Up slides in and even after he’s full sheathed.

The older boy sits for a moment, taking in the feeling of being inside of someone for the first time in his life. Junhong is clenched around his cock. His tunnel is wet. Hot.  _Tight_  around him. It almost feels painful just sitting there, but he knows once he starts moving everything will feel better. He wants to move now in fact, because he feels himself leaking into Junhong and it’s turning him on  _again_. The pair exchanges a long, needy glance, followed by a curt nod from Junhong. He’s ready, too.

Jong Up’s hands are everywhere once his hips gear into that push-and-pull motion—scraping at his sides, clawing at his arms, just trying to grasp and  _feel_  every dip and curve of his lithe form. Jong Up wants to know Junhong’s body by heart, he wants to memorize all of the points that make him curl and scream and cry for more.

It doesn’t take long for him to figure it out. Within minutes Junhong is a withering, sobbing mess underneath him. It’s a good sign, though, because he keeps begging for Jong Up to pick up the pace, desperately bucking up and trying to meet his boyfriend halfway. Jong Up complies immediately, bent on pleasuring Junhong more than himself.

There’s no doubt it feels good to drive into Junhong, but—Jong Up prefers to ride on the pleasure of the former’s pre-orgasmic faces as he trembles below him.

Junhong’s moans are equally as satisfying—some loud, some soft, everything in between. With each and everything pounding he cries out in pleasure, eyes squeezed tight with one lips gnawing through the other. Jong Up jerks forward even deeper, pulling out to the tip before jerking back in and plunging into Junhong’s wet hole.

He grunts as he does so, because Junhong’s body is still so tight and he just wants to go  _faster_. He hammers his way through Junhong’s tunnel, barely brushing against the boy’s rectum because he was so deep.

The harsh sounds of squelching and raw flesh slapping against flesh fills the hot room as Jong Up pumps even fast, but the noises only add to the billions of other sound effects echoing off the walls. The older boy leans forward in between Junhong’s neck and shoulder. All that passes his spread lips are deep, throaty moans, which sequentially manage to send all of his the Junhong’s blood straight to his neglected cock.

The younger’s eyes roll back into his head when the beautiful sensations coursing through his nerves become overwhelming. It still hurts, very vaguely due to the lack of preparation, but Junhong sort of enjoys the edge it brings.

His nails dig deep into the skin on Jong Up’s back, and he’s vaguely aware they’ll leave all sorts of visible marks later on. But he just doesn’t care anymore. As a matter of fact, he wants the world to know what he and Jong Up are doing. He wants everyone to know that Jong Up is his and he is Jong Up’s forever more.

It’s evident in the way Jong Up continues to take him. As the maknae curses and moans and whimpers his way up the mountain, the dancer leaves behind the concept of gentleness. Jong Up resorts to leaving bite marks and hickeys all across his frame. He grips onto the boy’s thighs, spreading the as far as they can go, so that he can slide in deeper and harder. The dancer bends his back so that he can still move inside while nibbling his way over the planes of flesh that was Junhong’s body.

He spent his time in particular spots, ones that happened to drive Junhong insane upon discovering them. The boy beneath can only encourage to him to fuck harder, go deeper, move faster— _anything_  since there’s not enough Jong Up for him, sadly. There never seems to be enough—and it’s driving Junhong insane with desire. So much yearning and need and want and a jumble of others thing that render him utterly speechless.

Junhong doesn’t even realize it because he doesn’t know what exactly to expect, but all of this begging signifies one thing only. It comes in the form of a suddenly odd yet pleasurable burning sensation. The spontaneity forms in his pit of his gut, and his mind compares it to some biological furnace that’s been activated due to the satisfaction becoming unbearable. And as Jong Up’s movements become more inconsistent, the burner knob automatically turns to a hotter setting.

The furnace gets hotter and  _hotter_  inside of him, till all Junhong can feel is  _fire_. Like a fire’s smoldering him from the inside out. Junhong shivers uncontrollably, clawing at the sheets and holding onto Jong Up for what seems to be dear life.

All of a sudden, Jong Up  _does_ something and he can’t comprehend what’s going on. He feels his boyfriend angling himself now, still ramming into his ass like no tomorrow. But oddly enough his throat won’t work and all that comes out is a wheeze. He practically breaks his back because it arches so high off the bed. It feels like electricity is jolting inside of him. All that’s flooding his vision is white circles, and he can’t see anything. All he can do is listen to Jong Up’s deep ‘uh uh uh’s and wonder what’s happening to him.  

His answer comes to him in the form of fire again. There’s fire in his limbs, fire in his brain, fire rushing through his veins—simply frying his system like a piece of meat. He’s feels his body is a vicious volcano, and he just wants to erupt—

“ _AH! AH AH AH!_ ” he cries out suddenly in sharp staccato phrases, squeezing tight against Jong Up’s body and not letting go. Something floods out of him, sending more pleasure through his body as he hangs onto his lover’s torso. He’s breathing hard, so hard it sounds as though he’s hyperventilating.

Jong Up slows to a stop soon after Junhong’s grip on his body grows weak. Just like that the fire is gone. He’s breathing just as heavily, staring down at the barely conscious maknae and wondering if he was okay. With some shifting he pulls out and goes to shake Junhong.

Before he can do it, though, he sees that Junhong’s eyes are open again and he’s smiling up at him. The older boy exhales in relief, shooting a tired grin back. Smoothing Junhong’s soft arms break, he slides down and presses a passionate kiss to his lips.

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

 

 

*

 

 

They lay there on the bottom bunk for what seems like hours, but it’s really just ten minutes. Jong Up can only stare into Junhong’s innocent doe eyes now, stroking his sides and pecking his nose every so often.

Looking back, that was the wildest night both boy ever had in their lives. It was full of surprises quite honestly, but they agreed it was one step in the right direction. They both witnessed each other in their most vulnerable states and even at their most confident. There were moments of confusion and anxiety, but they made the time more special for them.

It’s what pulled them closer together.

“Do you think we should shower?” Junhong mumbles quietly, nuzzling into his warmth. Jong Up pauses, thinking about all the stuff they’d have to do in order to cover their tracks. Showering was on the top of that list, so he nods and rises first. The maknae is quick to follow behind, and together they venture into the bathroom to shower together.

The water is hot and comforting on their sweaty, sticky skin. They’re quick with bathing, though—trying to remove all the grime from each other’s bodies, ridding themselves of the previous hour’s work.

Once they step out and get dressed, the couple replaces the sheets on the bed and quickly through the others in the wash. They spent their free moments talking, of course about what had just happened between them. Junhong explains what he felt like upon reaching climax, and Jong Up favors the blowjob he received.

“What does it taste like?” Jong Up asks aimlessly, because he  _is_ a teenager and he wants to know this stuff. Junhong blushes deep and stutters.

“W-Well,” he scratches at his nape nervously, “Kinda…kinda  _salty_. Almost bittersweet.” Jong Up laughs at this because Junhong is so cute when he speaks innocently about something such as the taste of cock. It’s not as awkward as it once was. Despite the fact that their conversation is meant for people ten years their senior, the boys feel a sense of adulthood coming on. They feel… _changed_  now.

Time passes, their conversations get shorter because they really just enjoy each other’s presence. Silence is comfortable honestly, and Jong Up thinks he can sit next to his boyfriend like that for hours on end.

But the washing machine dings, meaning they have to load it into the dryer. Once it’s safely tucked inside, Junhong ventures into the bedroom and comes back with the open pack of condoms and the bottle of lube. “What are we supposed to do with these?”

Jong Up remembers that their room is still a bit messy, but he knows he can make an excuse for that. “The lube goes in the top drawer of Daehyun’s night stand, but we’ll have to hide the box.”

“Why not with the rest of them? I noticed there’s a box in the back of the sick cabinet full of ‘em. These would fit right in,” Junhong shakes it around curiously and looks for approval. Once he gets the ‘okay’ from Jong Up, he’s off to the bathroom to hide their special box.

Not long after he’s back again, and they’re standing in the kitchen silently. “You want some ice cream?” They get the whole tub from the fridge. Jong Up takes care of retrieving the spoons, while Junhong carries it into the living room and sets in on the table.

“So,” he says as he sets it took on the coffee table, “We have the entire apartment to ourselves for…” he glances to the clock. If ever the older hyungs went out, they tended to stay out for at least three hours. “Two hours.”

“Why not catch a movie?” Jong Up suggests, plopping next to him and wrapping his arm around Junhong’s shoulder. The maknae nuzzles into his touch and hums. A movie sounds nice actually. He’s actually craving an action-thriller right now.

“If it’s two hours I’m spending with you, I don’t care at all,” the rapper smiles sheepishly and Jong Up presses a loving kiss to his forehead.

“That was really corny, Jun,” he chuckles when he pulls away.

“Oh, shut up—it was worth a shot,” Junhong huffs and Jong Up can’t help but grin ecstatically at his cuteness. He wanted this moment to last forever.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i think this is probably the best jonglo i've ever written
> 
> ...(so far)...
> 
> as always, crossposted from aff


End file.
